It is known to attach a tube insert to a tube as shown, for example, in FIG. 5 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,581, wherein a nozzle is attached relative to a tube with a bolt and nut arrangement. When attaching the nozzle to the tube, the nozzle might first be disposed within an end portion of the tube. Next, a hole might be bored through the walls of the tube and nozzle after which the bolt and nut arrangement may be installed to attach the nozzle to the tube.
A new type of tube insert is disclosed herein that includes a cavity for fastening but is devoid of any opening extending through its inner and outer surfaces. The new type of tube insert provides advantages by eliminating potential vapor leakage paths through the tube insert and may simplify installation procedures that might otherwise be required to eliminate potential vapor leakage paths through known tube inserts, for example, such as the known tube inserts disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,523,581.
There is a need for systems and methods for attaching the new type of tube insert to a tube. After insertion of the tube insert within the tube, the cavity is hidden by the wall of the tube. An aperture must be formed that corresponds to the hidden cavity such that a fastener may be used to attach the tube insert to the tube. Therefore, there is a need for systems and methods that facilitate aperture formation at a predetermined location that is aligned with the hidden cavity.